


【王X王姐】成为新郎的练习

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Summary: 18年写的 备份哈 谁知道房子塌了
Kudos: 3





	【王X王姐】成为新郎的练习

[0].  
魔女的妹妹、阴霾岛屿和众魔女的王上，在那重重帷幔后的细小身影，其实是人生的弱者，是更加壮实、更加清廉的，焦躁的，普通女孩。王上生而幸得命运眷顾，由德行高尚的骑士和魔鬼之子抚养长大。魔女忌惮王的师父，遍布群岛与湖泊，魔鬼的遗迹仅有他一位而已，若认真发起怒来定可以教她死。所幸掌权者学艺皆不精，最得师父真传的地方，只有让女人生气，惹怒她得罪不起的女人。  
[1].  
“哎呀，真是稀客，你怎会主动到这里来？”  
窗外一片漆黑，只听见雨声由远及近，层层叠叠，坐在餐桌旁的金发女孩解开发辫，甩了两下脑袋，额发与睫毛间水气氤氲，面孔上并无表情。她走进阔大的寝殿，径直坐下，为自己倒了一杯苹果酒，看得出对此地甚是熟悉。一把佩剑靠在桌沿，水珠顺流而下，在地板上混成小滩水迹。寝殿的主人，王妃已卸了妆，苍白双唇靠近来者耳朵，吐息吹动她的鬓发：“我的好妹妹、我的王上，你做不成我的夫君啦！还来这儿做什么呢？好自为之——”女孩没有应答，看着她轻浮的模样露出微笑，她习以为常了，王妃抓住女孩握着酒杯的手腕，“新娘一定十分仰慕你，把你当做完美的王，你在不安，是不是？你不怕我毒死你吗？”女孩亦腾出另一手抓住王妃的手腕，王妃的骨结顷刻变得苍白，手指充血发紫，“真不懂怜香惜玉。”她只能抱怨，女孩另一手托起那杯子，豪饮一口，又抓住王妃的下巴拉到自己脸跟前，舌头撬开她的嘴唇，将酒尽数灌入。本是清冽甘甜的饮品，因有了口腔的温度，而多出一丝酸涩来。王妃仰头吞下，注视着女孩，娇媚地笑了，女孩也笑了，“你不会的。”她说道。  
“你瞧，像对我这样对你的王后，她会开心的，我的好妹妹，阿尔托莉亚。”王妃叫了她的名字，这可真难得，取下异国之王手中的杯子摆回原处。手臂交缠着手臂，二人的肤色仿佛一体。“我不……”王在迟疑，凝视着魔女的眼睛，“我不确定。”她被告诫过多次，异父的姐姐摩根是她的敌人，将为她的列岛带来风暴，却总在她面前言不由衷地和盘托出。阿尔托莉亚在男人和男孩中长大，初见摩根时她已成年，摩根编着复杂的发式，这是需要日日练剑的王子不会拥有的，那一日她方知道自己没有什么兄弟，却有姐妹。摩根身上的香味阴鸷而古雅，总令阿尔托莉亚心驰神往，她在姐姐的香薰气味中寻觅到自己同为女儿身。国师为她娶了端庄乖巧的王后，王后编着与摩根一样样式的发辫，辫子里插有淡粉色的花朵，有时是金色的细链，身上的香味与其他高贵的少女并无不同。她在等待，而阿尔托莉亚竟害怕她，从那望向自己热切的眼神里，她看到自己必有所负，自己已不再是完璧的王了。此刻，王上端坐在别人妻子的卧室中幻想，若成为自己王后的是摩根，一切是否会不同，坐姿挺拔恰如在自己的王座上。“……你和她过夜了吗？”摩根问她。  
“没有。”  
“不愧是你。”  
阿尔托莉亚在沉吟，好一会儿才组织好语言，用她那特有的凛然声调回答：“我原不打算成亲，理想的王应当没有子嗣，好再选拔出新的理想的王。但国师认为比起理想我们更需要她母家的支持——”继而被摩根的狂笑打断。  
“哈……哈哈哈……哈哈……”摩根笑得不能自理，伏在阿尔托莉亚肩上颤抖，“你可真令人恶心！哈哈哈哈哈……若我的夫君这样待我，我早就做了王太后，你……哈哈哈……”阿尔托莉亚不以为意，这不上道的姐姐越是贬损自己，她越是视作对自己的赞美，垂首循着摩根柔软的身子望下去，看到隐匿在低垂的衣领里的半颗鲜嫩的乳【祝大家出货】头，感到寂寥，“我还要拯救这个国家，姐姐大人，您尽情笑好了，我会拯救您以外的所有人。”  
摩根站起身，在房间里来回踱了几步，“做你的伴侣真可怜，我甚至感到连自己也变可怜了。王后虽然是蠢女孩，可她答应的是你，而不是‘理想的王上’——你拯救不了这个国家。”  
“我会拯救这个国家。”烛光映照得阿尔托莉亚目光灼灼。  
“你•拯•救•不•了。”摩根一字一顿，快步走向窗前拉开窗帘、推开窗户，窗外漆黑一片，“看啊——你看不见吗？我真惊讶，你们全都看不见吗？你的国家的前路像这夜晚一样漆黑——”几点雨水飘进来，吹到阿尔托莉亚脸上，她惊讶雨水可以飘这么远。摩根食指指向窗外，阿尔托莉亚看到魔女的气魄在她指尖缭绕，但看不见她说的未来。“……我知道你看不见，我的蠢妹妹，你和你的蠢王后真是佳偶天成。但你那聪明的师父肯定能看见，我劝你趁他喝醉时问问他，‘国师，我真的能拯救神秘吗……？’‘——我的王啊，当然不能，是因为我个人喜欢理想的王，所以按照喜好来教导你哦。’”不得不承认摩根模仿起梅林说话来居然还挺像，弄得阿尔托莉亚一阵恶寒。摩根关上窗户，阿尔托莉亚从身后看到她的腰肢那样柔软，她走近摩根，手臂圈住她，反正恶女不值得绅士以待，“我的蠢妹妹啊，”她继续娓娓道来，“你有所不知，背地里说你不懂人心的恶评可是都传到我国了。”  
阿尔托莉亚生气了，手从下方抵住摩根的下巴，她可以轻易扼住魔女的喉咙，她也确实那样做了，邪恶的魔女很快开始颤抖，很快跪倒地上，长发落在地板上打着卷，她到底不是骑士之王的对手，那双同阿尔托莉亚一模一样的碧色眼睛止不住地向上翻，双唇微张，露出舌头，但显得脆弱又满沾情欲。“……扼住……我的喉咙……扼住啊……”摩根垂死挣扎，吐出破碎的句子，“……以为……能……扼死……吗……我就像……你的……命运……”阿尔托莉亚松开手。  
“只是给你一点教训。”  
经过方才短暂的一会儿，摩根那雪白的、上下起伏呼之欲出的胸脯上已沾满汗水，她保持躺在地板上衣衫不整的姿态，露出胜利者的笑容，“我就像你的命运。”她重复道，“我还要陪伴你一生，我不会死的。”  
—完—


End file.
